Feanar: The Fire Spirit
by Taraancaiel
Summary: Legolas and his younger brother stumble upon a lost maiden on their way to Rivendell, but she has no memory of anyone or anything. Can Legolas help her remember who she is and how does she play a part in the events unraveling in Middle Earth?


I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, places, etc, I only own my own characters so don't sue me. I know some of the events in this story are unlikely to have happened with the plot of LOR so if you don't like stories like that, I'm sorry. Chapter 1:  
  
She ran. Darkness that had filled her mind for so long now began to disappear as she ran through the dense forest, running from the sounds that closely pursued her. She was weak, very weak, but the fear of being caught kept her thin legs moving, keeping her ahead of the trampling orcs behind her. She could not be caught, not again. They would return her to the huge tower, return her to the dark man.  
  
It was night, and the forest was dark and treacherous; tree branches lashed out to scratch her flesh and tear at her already shredded dress, but she pressed on knowing the forest was hindering her pursuers just as much. She carried but one thing: a small blood red gem on a chain dangling from about her neck. The heavy footfalls of orcs kept her moving despite her aching muscles and burning lungs, but she knew if she could just outrun them until daybreak she would be safe.  
  
She ran on until the gray light of dawn could be seen through the treetops and only when she could no longer hear the screeches of the orcs did she stop for rest. She practically threw herself onto the ground before a large beech tree and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the ground.  
  
*********************************  
  
Two elves rode swiftly along the forest path of Mirkwood. One could see plainly by simply looking at them that they were brothers and they laughed and spoke merrily to one another. They both shared identical blonde hair and had the same smiling eyes. One however, was much taller and older looking than the other, with piercing sky blue eyes that held more wisdom and knowledge in them than the younger elf's. The younger one had eyes of deep green, that were filled with laughter and wonder like that of a child.  
  
"Ai, I still can not believe Father allowed me to come with you, Legolas!" the one exclaimed, smiling up at his older brother. The elf was still young in elf terms, but had the appearance of a grown man, even though he was still considered a child amongst his people.  
  
The older elf looked down and smiled at the young elf as they continued to ride. "Yes, well, you are getting older, you know, Celnion," the older brother replied. "Father knows this, and he wishes for you to gain knowledge of the land." Celnion grinned widely, obviously very pleased with himself. Legolas grinned too, remembering how he had had to convince their father, King of Mirkwood, to let Celnion come along with him to Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond of the elves.  
  
They rode together for some time, Celnion constantly talking about anything and everything, when Legolas's keen elvish eyes caught sight of something in the forest. He studied the object as Celnion rambled on, not caring if his brother was listening or not.  
  
".and then I fell out of the blasted tree, but I was alright enough to still practice with my bow that evening because-" Legolas held up his hand, instantly silencing his little brother. He strained his eyes to make out what it was, but he could not see through all of the thick undergrowth of the forest. "What is it, Legolas?" Celnion whispered, straining to see what his brother was so intently looking at.  
  
"There is something in the forest.." Legolas responded quietly. "I can not quite tell what it is, though." Celnion's eyes lit up excitedly.  
  
"I can not see anything!" he cried, vainly stretching his neck to try to see what his brother saw. "Let us go to it and see what it is." Legolas shook his head, then dismounted his white stallion.  
  
"Nay," he replied. "You shall wait here while I go see what it is."  
  
"But Legolas," Celnion protested, "I-"  
  
"Stay here, Celnion," Legolas said more sternly, "I need you to..keep lookout." This didn't seem to make Celnion feel any better and he sat upon his brown mare, scowling after his brother, but not attempting to further argue.  
  
Legolas made his way off the path and into the forest toward the object. The closer he came to it the more he began to grimly notice that it resembled a body. He quickened his pace and soon reached it, gasping as he layed eyes on it.  
  
There before him, lie an extremely battered, thin elf-maiden. He took a step toward her, and his heart stung in pity for the girl. Her pale face was covered in scratches and bruises, and her dirty, faded green dress revealed her bony, scarred legs and arms. She had golden hair, but it was full of dirt and leaves and lay about her in a tangled mess. Her eyes were open, a shade of icy grey, and they looked far too large for her thin, starved face. At first he believed her to be dead, but he knew she was only sleeping when he noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest.  
  
He quietly approached the sleeping elf and knelt beside her. He gently touched her shoulder and she stirred in her sleep, groaning softly as she moved her weary limbs. He gave her a small shake to try to wake her, but in vain. "Wake up," he whispered so as not to scare her as he shook her a bit harder. This did the trick, and her grey eyes began to focus.  
  
She looked up at him, wild fear in her eyes, and she made an attempt to get up, but failed. "Please," she begged hysterically, still trying to get herself up, "Please do not hurt me, please do not take me back, I will do anything just-" "Shhh," Legolas whispered in a low, soothing voice, "Calm down, I mean you no harm." The maiden stopped struggling and relaxed a little but her eyes still followed Legolas's motions intently. "Now," Legolas said, watching her closely. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"  
  
The girl sighed and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I am running from the dark man," she answered slowly, as if she had not spoken to another person in a long time. "He hunts me." Legolas looked at her curiosly.  
  
"Dark man?" he asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
She looked up at him in a very child-like fashion, her eyes wide with fear. "He is my master," she replied softly. "I have been a prisoner in his tower for as long as I can remember. He is a dark man, but not so. I think he wants to eat the world." Legolas couldn't help but smile a little at her even though he pitied her deeply. She had a strange innocence about her that reminded him of a small child.  
  
"Do not fear," he said reassuringly, "I will not let any dark man near you. Now, what is your name?" She opened her mouth to answer him, then closed it slowly, deep in thought.  
  
"..Arie.Arie.." she trailed off. She closed her eyes tightly and a soft sob escaped from her. "I do not remember," she cried softly, "I do not remember anything." Her small body shook with suppressed sobs and Legolas gently bent over and picked the elf-maiden up.  
  
"Do not worry," he said, his voice warm and comforting, "I shall just call you Arie." She looked up at him, a questioning look in her tear- filled eyes. He smiled gently. "You will come with me, I will not leave you here alone." She smiled up at him, tears still burning in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," she said quietly, "Please, I must know your name."  
  
"Legolas," Legolas replied, beginning to walk back to the path where Celnion awaited him. "My name is Legolas."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Arie whispered as weariness once again overtook her and she fell fast asleep in Legolas's strong arms.  
  
Legolas trudged through the thick forest, cradling the sleeping maiden in his arms. When he at last reached the path again, Celnion was waiting for him not too patiently.  
  
"What took you so long?" he demanded when Legolas came into his view. "You've been gone for-" He stopped talking when his eyes fell on the bruised and beaten maiden Legolas was carrying. "By Elbereth." he whispered, dismounting his horse and going to his brother. "Is she.dead?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Nay, Celnion, she is yet alive," Legolas replied, "But just barely by the look of it. We need to stop for the day, I'm afraid. She needs rest and food." Celnion nodded apprehensively and bounded away to get dry wood for a fire.  
  
Celnion got to work right away at starting a fire, as Legolas found a clearing near the path. He layed Arie down, then began rummaging through his pack for some of the food he had packed.  
  
Night soon fell, and Celnion had succeeded in getting a blazing fire started and he and Legolas were busily roasting some venison over the open fire. "Who is she, Legolas?" Celnion finally asked, gazing across the fire at his older brother.  
  
"Her name is Arie," Legolas answered, giving the fire a poke and sending a shower of sparks into the air. "She was held captive for some time by a dark man, as she calls him, and doesn't remember anything. She has no where to go and knows no one, so I want you to try to be kind to her, Celnion."  
  
"Of course, brother," Celnion replied, taking his venison off his stick and sinking his teeth into it. After the two brothers had both eaten, Legolas began sharpening arrowheads for new arrows and Celnion tried to do the same. They spoke together in soft voices about common things as the night grew darker.  
  
It was some hours later that Arie awoke. Celnion was fast asleep but Legolas watched her sit up and stretch her sore muscles before she turned to him. She looked at Celnion in a startled way, then looked at Legolas.  
  
Legolas suddenly remembered he had not mentioned his brother to Arie at all and he quickly explained him. "Don't worry, Arie, that's just my little brother, Celnion," Legolas said, with all the politeness of a prince. "He is traveling with me to Rivendell, which is where the road will lead you also, if you wish to travel with us that far."  
  
Arie gave his a puzzled look. "Rivendell?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered. "Imladris, house of Lord Elrond."  
  
Arie blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know where that is."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "It's alright," he said. "You'll like Rivendell. It's very beautiful."  
  
"If you like it there, I'm sure I will, too," she said with a rather shy smile. She fell silent after this and Legolas noticed her large grey eyes stared hungrily at the meat and bread that was lying next to the fire. He realized with a sudden pang of guilt that Arie probably hadn't eaten in ages, and she was too afraid to ask for food.  
  
Legolas quickly picked up a piece of meat and offered it in his outstretched hand to Arie with a warm smile. "Here, eat this, Arie," he said gently. "You must be terribly hungry."  
  
Arie stared at the food for a moment, then cautiously took it into her own hands. She looked up at Legolas with those huge, child-like eyes, a look of deep gratitude in them. "Thank you," she said softly before she took a huge bite of the meat.  
  
Legolas watched in awe as Arie devoured as much food as at least 4 elves could eat. When at last she had finished, she sighed contentedly and lied back, resting her body against the trunk of a tree. A slight smile was on her lips as she rested there and it was silent until Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"Arie," he said curiosly, gazing at something about her neck, "What's that around your neck?"  
  
Arie looked down and gently pulled a shimmering necklace over her head. It was very plain, just a silver chain, but the gem that dangled at the end of it was something remarkable. It was blood red, and when Arie touched it with the tip of her finger it began to sparkle and give off a glowing red light of its own. Legolas stared at the red jewel in awe, but Arie just smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"This is my stone," she said proudly, holding it out to him, "It's all I have, and I it's the only thing I can remember always having."  
  
Legolas reached out to take the stone from her, but as soon as his fingers grasped it, a searing heat spread through his hand, causing him to recoil with a cry.  
  
"Ai!" he wailed, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Arie, that stone is as hot as fire!"  
  
Arie looked at him curiously then looked back down at the red gem in her hands. "It's not hot to me, Legolas...." she said quietly. She pulled the necklace back over her head then looked back up at him curiously.  
  
Legolas stared at her for a minute. As soon as she had let go of her stone the light had disappeared and they were once again sittiing in the dim firelight. A strong gust of cold wind suddenly blew, sending a chill up Legolas's spine, and he noticed also that Arie sat shivering, too. He suddenly noticed, although he had known before, that Arie wore nothing besides an old, worn dress, and that she was probably cold. He pushed aside his thoughts of the scorching red stone and quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Arie," he said as he began rummaging through his pack. "You must be freezing, and I bet you'd like to wash the dirt off of you." He gestured to a path that lead away from their clearing and added, "There's a small stream a short ways from here, if you'd like to bathe, and I know this won't come close to fitting you, but it's all I have and it's got to be warmer than that dress." He handed her a pair of dark green breeches, an elven shirt, and a small lighter green tunic. Arie gently took the clothes into her hands then looked up at Legolas, and he was surprised to see tears welling in her stormy grey eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much, Legolas," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "You must be the kindest and most generous person there is for helping me so. I promise I will repay you someday somehow."  
  
Legolas smiled gently as Arie scurried away along the path to the stream, but he also felt pity deep in himself. Who could have treated Arie so badly to make normal everyday things like food and clothes mean so much to her? Legolas clenched his fist involuntarily. He hoped he'd meet that "dark man" someday just so he could inflict some of the pain that he had done to Arie to him. Legolas settled himself down again next to the fire and sat in silence for a while until he heard Arie's light footsteps returning.  
  
When he looked at her, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her face was no longer hidden beneath all the dirt that had once been on it, and despite her unhealthy thinness and the scratches that were still there, Legolas couldn't help but notice that Arie was very beautiful. Her hair, now leaf and twig free, was pale gold and curled softly. The clothes that Legolas had given her were far too large for her, and Legolas couldn't help but laugh when she came over and sat beside him.  
  
Arie smiled at Legolas before she snuggled up against his side. "Thank you, Legolas...." She whispered quietly before her eyes became wide and unfocused and she drifted off into sleep.  
  
Legolas looked down at the now sleeping maiden and smiled gently. She was like a small child in a maiden's body, so helpless and trusting. Legolas gently wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and sighed.  
  
"You're welcome, Arie," he said quietly, then he, too fell fast asleep.  
  
Ok, what do you think??? Good, bad?? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story, I don't really have a lot of time to write, so if nobody likes this story, I'm not going to continue it. 


End file.
